Mere Anarchy
by Hobbes 1667
Summary: Naruto was not sure if he should take up Lucifer's offer, but he really did need a leg up over his sister. AU.
1. Chapter 1: The God of this World

AN: This story is rated M for a reason

* * *

 _Pride goeth before destruction, and an haughty spirit before a fall. Proverbs 16:18_

* * *

"It's just not fair!" was loudly proclaimed throughout the Namikaze household.

"I'm sorry Naruto you just don't have the chakra reserves Mito has and besides her jinchuriki status makes her a target in the upcoming Chunin Exams," Kushina explained to her wroth son.

"But obviously the Hokage's firstborn son is totally expendable."

"That's not what I-"

"I. Do. Not. Care."

That ended things, at least for Naruto; he stomped up a flight stairs, grabbed some gear and went back down.

"Naruto where are you going?"

"Training," he grunted. Indeed with a celerity only a boy in desperate need of letting off steam could manage he made his way to the Training Ground 3. He made some basic clones with the appearance of his family for use in target practice. After an unproductive half hour of kunai throwing he was mostly cooled off. "Still how I'm gonna defeat Mito now that she signed the Toad Contract?" he muttered to himself.

 **"Perhaps I can be of assistance."**

Minato was bored, oh so very bored. Paperwork was always dull especially when it was this close to quitting time. He glanced at the clock, noticed the time, and let out a sigh of relief. He got up and walked out of his office informed his secretary of his departure and with a flash teleported to his home. He announced his arrival with a shout "Honey I'm home!" He walked to the alluring smell of cooking dinner; he greeted his wife by grabbing her from behind, spinning her around and giving her a kiss.

Kushina reciprocated the kiss and whispered "Good you're home just in time for dinner."

"Daddy!" came the squeal of a young girl as she ran to her father.

He responded by hoisting her up into his arms "How was your day Hime?" While his youngest told him of her day (which was spent at the academy) he noticed the entire family save one had assembled. There was Mito slumped at the table, exhausted from summoning training. Across from her sat Taichi who was hard at work on whatever the academy had assigned him though the dislike of the work shone through his eyes. _'Like father like son,'_ Minato thought to himself. His wife was next to him cooking ramen, yet again. His youngest was still in the arms which left his eldest who was conspicuously missing. He inquired as to the whereabouts of Naruto to his wife

"I don't know, he stormed off to train after I told him Mito signed the toad contract," Kushina answered.

Minato sighed, he feared this would happen.

"Is Naruto going to be alright?" came the voice of his youngest.

"Don't worry Hime he'll be fine." he then put her back down on the floor "Now go sit at the table, dinner will be ready in a little." He turned to his wife and said "I worried this was going to happen. Just give him the space he needs and he'll come around eventually." He left for the table to ask his other children about their day.

" **Perhaps I can be of assistance."**

Naruto jumped at this, he turned around while unsheathing a kunai and began to examine the interloper. The inhumanity of the person standing before him was apparent; two large bat like wings jutted out of the back of the man, if he could be called that. The face was highly angled like that of a sculpture and contained no facial hair. The hair he did was black and curly which complemented his black as coal eyes. He was clothed with a tunic covered by a bronze breast plate that was engraved with a goat's head inside an inverted pentagram. "Who-What are you?" Despite his best attempts fear was evident in his voice.

 **"Some call me 'The God of this World' others call me 'The Devil' others still call me 'The Dragon' but you may call me Lucifer. As to what I am, I'm what you can call a demon."**

"A demon like the Kyubi?" Lucifer's face twisted in disgust

 **"No I'm not one of those pathetic Biju, no I'm something far greater. Which brings me to you Naurto Namikaze, what is it that drives you? Is it lust? No the women you know are all pathetic in their own way. Is it mammon? No your family has all the wealth you could ever want. Is it envy? Yes it is, it is the envy of wanting the training and attention your parents and Jiraiya heap upon your sister Mito Namikaze. In fact does the village not regard her as a hero and you just another child of the Hokage? What about your brother Taichi Namikaze, I know the quiet looks of pride your father gives him fill you envy. It is envy of your sister Rin Namikaze being the apple of your father's eye and his hime. Sure your family loves you but not as much as they love each other and that drives you insane."**

Naruto's sullen face confirmed everything Lucifer had said.

 **"Do not worry for I have the answer to your envy. Baal Berith!"**

Suddenly a portal to a nightmare land opened up and spat out another demon. This was one was mounted on a large red horse. The saddle he was using was made of human bones and what appeared to be sinew. Naruto shivered at the thought of it being human as well. In addition to the horse he was dressed in red, a cloak to be precise. It was hard to tell but he appeared have armor under the cloak. A crown topped Ball Berith's head. He held a lance in one hand and tucked in the other was a scroll.

 **"This is my secretary and archivist Baal Berith and he has in his possession a contract. A contract similar to your sister's it, like hers will allow you to summon demons and grants you other powers."**

Baal Berith dismounted and handed the scroll to Naruto who began to read it. The scroll was written in blood in addition to being written in two languages, his own and one he has never seen before. The scroll read:

" _Nos septem principes inferni, Lucifer, Maximo ducem superbiae ac principem inferni, Mammonae Princeps cupiditas, nomine Asmodeus Princeps Luxuria, Leviathan principem quam invidi cuiuspiam Beelzebub principe Gula Satana Princeps ira, Belphegor Princeps acedia, hodie habemus acceptum pactum foederis_ _Naruto_ _Namikaze qui nobis. Sed hoc polliceor ei facultas convocandi daemones daemonibus facultate recipiendi facultas accersere sibi vincire et familiares, ut plenius conformaretur facultas quaedam postulata humanitas fudit demonhood ascendere. In commutationem Naruto Namikaze, vendet animam suam agnoscunt Lucifer quasi dominum suum proprium dominum, et in adiutorium nostrum in nobis aeternum bellum cum_ _Melech Malchei Ha-M'lachim_

Constitutam legem,

 _Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Satan, Belphegor_ _,_

Baal Berith, scriptori.

 _We the seven princes of Hell, Lucifer, Grand Prince of Pride and ruler of Hell, Mammon Prince of Greed, Asmodeus Prince of Lust, Leviathan Prince of Envy, Beelzebub Prince of Gluttony, Satan, Prince of Wrath, Belphegor Prince of Sloth, have today accepted the covenant pact of Naruto Namikaze, who is ours. We hereby promise him the ability to summon demons, the ability to receive demonic powers, the ability to summon and bind to himself a familiar, and upon the completion of certain requirements the ability to shed his humanity and ascend to demonhood. In exchange Naruto Namikaze, shall sell his soul to Lucifer, acknowledge Lucifer as his lord and master, and shall assist us in our eternal war with Melech Malchei Ha-M'lachim_

 _Signed, Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Satan, Belphegor,_

 _Baal Berith, writer."_

One clause in particular attracted Naruto's attention and upon reading it several times he exclaimed "You want my soul!"

 **"Why yes, nothing in life comes for free and I need payment for all that I'm giving you. Besides soul selling is not as uncommon in this village you think. In a way your father sold your sister's soul to the Kyubi. Did the Sandaime sell his soul to the Shinigami? Yes he did. If the Sandaime can sell his soul to the Shinigami and die a martyr you can sell your soul to me and live a hero."**

Naruto could not disagree with Lucifer's logic. He figured that while Lucifer and his demons were clearly malevolent it couldn't be worse than being the jinchuriki of the Kyubi, plus the ability to receive powers and summon a familiar had it's perks. Naruto sighed, mulled it over in his head and said "How do I sign?"

Baal Berith spoke up **"You must sign using your own blood."**

Lucifer conjured up a pen and handed it to Naruto. Using the kunai he had unsheathed earlier he slit his left wrist which began to bleed. He hissed once then again when he dabbed the pen into the wound. He signed the contract, once the deed was done he held out the scroll; to his surprise Baal Berith grabbed it and sealed it with a ring on one of his finger. Baal Berith intoned **"It is done."**

Lucifer replied **"Good, now Naruto I will not lie but this will hurt greatly."**

"What wil-" at that moment Naruto found he could not speak and he looked at Lucifer for explanation he saw to his horror, Lucifer conjuring a red hot brand. When he tried to get out of the way he found that he was frozen in his place. With his left hand Lucifer tore off Naruto's shirt and with the brand in his right hand touched the brand against his left pec. The pain was horrible, the worst he had ever felt in his life. He tried with all his might to scream though he could not, he couldn't even grimace. After what seemed like eternity the brand was lifted from his skin and the pain immediately stopped. Whatever power held him in place and paralyzed him was released and Naruto dropped to one knee while dropping the kunai. He looked down and saw the number _666_ branded on him.

Panting he stood up and looked at his new lord and master who stated **"Now that unpleasant business is concluded we can move on to more congenial subjects. Like this tome I shall gift you "**

Baal Berith took a large book from a satchel on his saddle and handed it to Naruto. He looked at the cover which depicted the same inverted pentagram with a goat's head as Lucifer's breast plate. Naruto opened it and flipped to a random page. To his dismay he found the text in the same alien language as the first half of the contract.

"How am I supposed to read this?"

Lucifer answered **"Summon Agares and he shall teach you the language"**

Baal Berith interjected **"Ah Agares, duke, for a price he will catch runaways and deserters. He also knows every language ever spoken by humankind and will teach you the necessary language for your needs. As Keeper of the Privy Seal of Lucifer he has the power to grant hellish titles to the worthy."**

Naurto smiled and thought _'that solves that, though I need to figure how to summon him in the first place.'_

Lucifer chose that moment to speak **"Before we leave I have last gift to give you, it is called exsanguis terreat vitae"**

"It's called wh-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Lucifer using superhuman speed grabbed the bloody kunai off the ground and stabbed Naruto in the jugular. Rapidly losing blood Naruto collapsed to ground, the last thing he saw before fainting was Lucifer and Baal Berith leaving via portal.

When Naruto came to he briefly wondered what happened however with a grimace he remembered why he fainted. _'It seems Lucifer enjoys harming his new...'_ At that moment the weight of signing the contract hit him _'I guess I'm his servant and he is my lord in addition to owning my soul. I'm not sure where my loyalty to the village fits into this but given they don't own my soul I suspect my loyalty is to Lucifer first and the village second.'_ Naruto gazed up to the sky which at this point was filled with stars and the moon. _'Looks like I've been unconscious for some time, I better get going soon before my family worries'._ Naruto stood up and began looking around for the tome Lucifer granted him. He found it lying at the edge of a rather large pool of blood, his blood to be precise. _'How am I still alive? I didn't even know I had that much blood.'_ He looked at his hands which even in pale moonlight he could tell were ashen. A theory popped up in his head. A theory that would in normal circumstances be insane. _'Well it's worth a try'_ he thought as grabbed the kunai that by now had stabbed him twice. Gritting his teeth he slit his wrist and nothing. No blood had exsanguinated from his wound. To confirm his findings he slit the other wrist, the result was the same. To finally and totally confirm his theory he dropped his pants and stabbed himself in close approximation to his femoral artery. No blood. _'That settles that, I have not a single drop of blood in my entire body. This must be the last gift Lucifer was talking about.'_ Grabbing the tome he left Training Ground 3 and headed back to the village. Despite his bloodless and soul selling state the seals that protected the Namikaze household still recognized him so he snuck in. The house was silent _'Good ,I don't want to have to deal with explaining my absence.'_ He made his way to his room and collapsed on the bed. _'Tomorrow I will summon Agares and get started on that book'_ were his last thoughts before sleep overtook him.

* * *

AN: And so it begins.


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Agares

_I am a servant to great Lucifer,_

 _And may not follow thee without his leave_

 _No more than he commands must we perform._

 _-The Tragical History of the Life and Death of Doctor Faustus_

* * *

Naruto arose from his slumber with filled energy and excitement for the day ahead. He got up, tidied his bed, and hid the book from Lucifer under the bed. _'This will have to do for now, let's hope my parents don't go rifling through my room.'_ Given that he was still shirtless and wearing dirty pants he decided that he needed change a of clothes. He grabbed black ninja pants and a orange sleeveless shirt which had the Uzumaki seal on the back. A shower and a wardrobe change confirmed that he was pale, as a ghost. He considered casting a genjutsu to return his coloring but decided against it when he realized he would get more pointed questions then otherwise when someone eventually dispelled it. _'Hopefully my parents won't get too suspicious.'_ Answering the call of his rumbling stomach he went downstairs to get some breakfast. His three siblings were all seated at the table talking among themselves. His mother was cooking something that smelled delicious.

He noticed his father was missing so he asked his mother "Has father father already left?"

Kushina turning to face him she answered "Yes he had to g- Dattebane Naruto are you alright? You're extremely pale."

Mito added "Yeah you're white as a sheet"

"Don't worry guys I feel fine."

"I really think you should to Tsunade for a check up." His mother insisted

"I said I'm fine and I promise if I feel ill I will go straight to Tsunade for an exam," Naruto said forcefully in an attempt to end that line of conversation. He moved towards the table and sat down as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He looked at Mito who like him was dressed in orange, though her choice of garment was a dress. In addition with her long spiky blonde hair it was a wonder is she is able to sneak away from her ANBU guards. Which she did repeatedly despite it causing their parents great anxiety.

She asked him "So Naruto what are you doing today?"

"Asuma-sensei gave us the day off so I'm just going take it easy and train my Fuinjutsu skill" The first part was true; Asuma gifted them lunch at Yakiniku Q and a day off as reward for completing a week long C-rank.

"You're so lucky having a 4 man team."

"Shikamaru is so lazy it might as well be a 3 man team. What about you? What are you doing today?"

"Well now that I've signed the toad contract I will be spending half the day with Ero-sennin and the other half Kakashi. I can't wait to master summoning so I can finally show Teme who is boss!"

 _ **'Kit, something is wrong.'**_ Came a voice in Mito's head.

 _'What's wrong Kurama?'_

 _ **'Something is off about Naruto.'**_

 _'Well duh don't you see how pale is he?'_

 _ **'No, it is something else. He seems less human than he was yesterday. I'm not sure what the cause of the change is but be wary of him.**_

 _'What? No he is my brother, while we may not be close he would never do anything to hurt me.'_

 _ **'Yesterday I would've agreed with you but today I'm not so sure.'**_

"Mtio. Mito!"

Mito snapped out of her conversation with Kurama and looked at Naruto who by now was standing.

"Hey you zoned out there for a little while. Anyway I'm going to get started on that Fuinjutsu training. Have fun with whatever it is you're doing with Jiraiya and make sure it doesn't blow up like the Wave Mission did." Grabbing a piece of toast and egg that was breakfast he left and ran up the stairs to his room.

Upon entering his room he locked his door and grabbed the book hidden under his bed. He leapt out a window and set off for a nice and secluded training ground. Having eaten breakfast en route he arrived at Training Ground 17 which apart from his team nobody used. "Now how do I summon Agares?"

Given that this was a demon he suspected a traditional summoning jutsu would not work. "Agares come forth."

Nothing.

"I summon you Agares" Still nothing.

Getting a bit exasperated he decided that a bit force was needed. "Agares I command you to appear before me!"

The ground began to quake and a portal opened vomiting out a monstrous beast. It was a six legged crocodile about 30 feet in length. It's yellow and black scales weren't really conducive to camouflage but given its demonic nature it probably didn't need to hide. It was at this point Naruto noticed that the crocodile had a rider. A man as it turned out, he appeared extremely old with a beard that stretched off to the side of the crocodile and down to the ground. He wore a half gold half blue doublet that was divided in barry-bendy pattern. The sleeves had routines slashes in them that had red fabric stuffed through them that gave the impression of puffs. Over the doublet he wore a mustard color jerkin. A white hose finished the whole thing, which in total was rather garish. He held his left hand close to his chest which was balled into a fist upon which a double headed eagle perched. The way his steel gray eyes mentally eviscerated him caused Naruto great discomfort. In addition there was a pressure at the back of his head.

" **Who dares to presume to command me? The great Agares, Duke of Hell and Keeper of the Privy Seal of Lucifer."**

Deciding that being craven was worse than being unapologetic Naruto said "It was I Naruto Namikaze."

 **"Indeed you did Naruto Namikaze, if you weren't Lucifer newest servant I would feed you to Hzwll. Now show me the source of your temerity and tell me why you dared to command me."**

"Lucifer told me you give me the knowledge to read this book," he said while holding up the book in question. Agares grinned revealing a set of dagger like teeth. He dismounted the crocodile apparently named Hzwll and began to walk towards Naruto

 **"Indeed I can teach you the language with all of it's blasphemies and profanities."**

By now they were only a few feet apart; the closeness granted him the chance to examine the eagle that was perched on Agares fist. It was entirely black save for the claws and beaks, which were a gold yellow. The two heads with their four red eyes scanned the training ground for either prey or intruders, though Naruto did not know which. Agares began to raise his right hand outstretched, pointing so that his index finger was only a few inches from Naruto's forehead. He shouted

 **"Naruto Namikaze, go forth and shout your blasphemies to the heavens and may you be profane in your dealings!"**

He then poked Naruto in the forehead causing him to faint and fall on his back.

"Honorable son." came a voice.

The first thing Naruto saw was the blue sky. _'Damnit what's with demons and making me faint?_

"Honorable son." the voice repeated. Naruto looked at the source of the voice, it was Ebisu.

"Are you alright? You are extremely pale and you were unconscious when I got here," Ebisu asked concerned

"Shouldn't you be tutoring my brother and Konohamaru?"

Ebisu's face contorted in surprise at the sudden change in subject but answered anyway. "I was until they went to the Hokage mansion for lunch. Still though are you alright? I think you should go to the hospital."

"I'm fine I was, uh, just experimenting with seals and I put too much chakra into it. I'm fine though my pride is wounded."

He grabbed the book, stood up, and asked "What brings you to this secluded little training ground?"

"I overheard Asuma saying he wasn't training your team today so I decided to see if it would be available for the honorable grandson and son. That's when I found you here."

"Well I won't be using it for the rest day so feel free to use it."

"Thank you honorable son."

"Bah, you know I hate it when you call me that. Well if Taichi and Konohamaru are eating with us today I should join them. See ya later Ebisu."

He left Ebisu and the training ground made his way towards the Hokage Mansion. _'Hopefully mother won't realize I've left.'_ He snuck into his room via window and hid the book back under his bed. He could hear the faint sounds of chatter and plates clattering that indicated lunch was being served. He made his way down to have lunch.

"Hello Konohamaru, what a pleasant surprise." Taichi looked at the source of the voice, it was his brother.

Taichi was not sure what to make of the sudden extreme paleness of his brother. He suspected something else was going on that Naruto wasn't telling them though he had no idea what it was. While Naruto was quieter and the more intelligent of the twins he could still make rash decisions at times. He himself was most like his father in terms of personality though you wouldn't guess it since he looked like a male carbon copy of his mother.

"So what did you guys do so far today?" Naruto asked them while sitting down.

Lunch passed quickly with Konohamaru telling Naruto how Ebisu taught them to blend into urban environments

Once lunch was concluded Naruto made his way up to his room and at his desk. ' _Well let's see if what Agares did works.'_

He grabbed the book and flipped to random page which had a drawing of people worshiping a humongous fly, the caption read: _"Behold Beelzebub (lit: Lord of the Flies) Prince of Gluttony, founder of the Order of the Fly, and member of the Unholy Trinity."_

Naruto jumped from excitement _'Yes! Now I can get started studying this and see what advantages I can gain over Mito._

He sat back down and flipped to an another page, this one dealing with how to summon a familiar. _'huh my contract did specifically mention summoning and binding a familiar. Perhaps I should get started on that first.'_

He read on looking for the method and material required for the summoning. It turned out he would need to inscribe the same inverted pentagram with a goat's head from before on the ground. The seal would to be a about meter wide and would also need to be written in blood with candles placed on each of the five points of the pentagram. As if to highlight the macabre nature of the ritual he would need to slaughter a sacrifice inside the pentagram and invoke an incantation. The blood and sacrifice he could obtain from a local butcher, the candles would be trivial to acquire, and he would use a brush from his Fuinjutsu set to draw the seal.

He set out through his window and began looking for a butcher from which to buy his sacrifice. He found one a in slightly run down building in a seedier part of town. Before entering he henged into a generic shinobi and walked in. The butcher and Naruto haggled for a while but eventually settled on a price. He informed the Butcher that he would pick up his goods at nightfall and then left. He made his way to a market and was purchasing some candles and a rain coat when he bumped in to Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"Hey Naruto I'm just helping mom with groceries. What about you?"

Deciding that half truths would be better than whole lies Naruto said "I'm getting candles and a raincoat."

"What an odd combination."

"Well I figure the atmosphere of the candles will help me concentrate with sealing and Asuma-sensei said a raincoat would be useful for future mission so I decided to get that as well"

Suddenly a woman (presumably Sasuke's mother) called out for Sasuke. "Looks like mom needs me, see you whenever."

He then left in the direction of his mother's voice. While their relationship was based on mutual respect they were never close, which suited both them just fine. As for as long as he could remember Sasuke wasn't close with anyone outside of his clan. He suspected Itachi killing their father and the Uchiha clan elders didn't help matters.

When he returned to his room from shopping he decided to past the rest of the time until sundown by studying the book Lucifer had given him. He opened to the first page which said: " _By now I assume you are aware of a class of supernatural entities that refer to themselves as demons; they are as mysterious as they are evil. In this Lexicon Dæmoniurm I hope to shed some light on the blackness of the abyss. In addition to teaching the secrets of demons this lexicon shall also elaborate on powers granted by demons, various familiars and how to summon them, magic, etc."_ The part about powers granted by demons and magic interested him the most so he flipped to the section dealing with demonic powers and began reading.

Hours passed and by now the sun was on the horizon which made it time for Naruto to leave. Unlike before he decided it best to leave normally out the front door. He stuffed the _Lexicon Dæmoniurm_ , raincoat, candles, and several brushes and went downstairs.

Unsurprisingly his mother was cooking dinner; as he walked passed her he said "I'll be training tonight so I'll miss dinner, sorry."

Kushina yelled out "This the second time in a row you are going to miss dinner, dattebane!"

The sound of the front door shutting was the only response she got. Upon arrival at the butcher's he henged again and walked in.

"I'm here for the hog and blood."

The butcher looked up from the little orange book he was reading "Uh, yeah I got what you need in the back. Give me a sec and I'll get it."

The man put the book down and went through a door behind the counter. A little while later the man returned with a hog on a leash in one hand and a pail of blood in another.

"Say what do you need a live hog and a pail blood for? It's a very odd combination."

Naruto gave the butcher a dark look and said "Shinobi business."

The butcher recoiled a bit and said "Aww shit I understand, you know I used to be a shinobi like you but then Pap died and I had to give it up."

Grabbing the leash and the pail Naruto stated "My condolences."

He then walked out. He began his trek toward the Forest of Death; the pig was cooperative seemingly happy from be spared from being sent to the abattoir. _'If only you knew, swine.'_ Eventually he arrived at a gate that separated the Forest of Death from the rest Konoha. He stared at it for what seemed like forever then sighed and thought _'Let's get this over with.'_ He walked into the abyss.

He eventually found a suitable clearing after about an hour of warding off opportunistic predators no doubt attracted by his bucket of blood. He set the bucket on the ground and tied the hog to a nearby tree and began the long and drawn out process of drawing the seal. After a long while the tedious task was done, the seal was drawn, the candles placed, and lit. All that was left was the sacrifice. He donned the raincoat he had bought and started for the unlucky sacrifice. He slit the leash of the pig, picked it up with all his might and sat it on the center of the seal. Naruto kneeled on the back of the pig to keep it still.

He grabbed a kunai held it up high for what seemed like an eternity, but eventually brought it down on the pig's throat. The squeal of the pig was quite disconcerting but faded rapidly along with the resistance the pig tried to give. Once the pig was no more he got up and took a few steps back from the seal. He shouted "O, Amy, please accept this tithe from a loyal servant and send unto me a loyal servant so that I may command the moon to drop from her sphere and for the oceans to overwhelm the earth! "

Suddenly the slaughtered pig was set ablaze. Naruto jumped from the holocaust to avoid being burned as a horrible laughter began to emanate from the flame. As the fire spread so did the laughter increase in sound until it was deafening and the fire became an inferno. Suddenly the laughter stopped and a voice rung out **"It shall be done!"** As suddenly as the fire appeared it vanished revealing a figure kneeling in the ashes. The figure raised it's head so that Naruto and the demon's gaze met. The figure said **"What are your commands master?"**

* * *

AN: I went for a landsknecht-esque appearance for Agares, I thought it would be fitting. Next chapter we learn who the familiar is and meet Team 10.


	3. Chapter 3: The Angel of Enmity

_A fairer person lost not Heav'n: he seemed  
For dignity composed and high exploit:  
But all was false and hollow _

_\- Paradise lost_

* * *

" **What are your commands master?"**

Came the voice of a demon. It was entirely red save for the goat like legs which had was covered in a dark brown hair. Red skin and coal like eyes aside the head was entirely human. So were the hands though the fingers ended in claws. Speaking of hands the demon carried a metallic red pitchfork in his left one.

"Who are you?" Naruto inquired to the demon.

" **I'm your servant, Cicero, master. "**

"Well then Cicero tell me what you can do."

" **My skills as a master of all trades, jack of none allows me fulfill any of your earthly desires."**

 _'Well that's incredibly vague. Let's start small and see how he does'_

Removing his raincoat which by now was soaked in blood he commanded "Get me some ramen and clean this raincoat."

" **It shall be done"**

Taking the raincoat Cicero disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto sat on the ground and began to read the _Lexicon Dæmoniurm_ to pass the time. He did not have to wait for long as Cicero returned dressed in a chef's uniform along with his meal. In addition a dinner table covered in white linen cloth and an accompanying chair appeared.

" **Your dinner master."**

Standing up he moved to the table, sat, and said "Thanks Cicero."

He took a bite, it was quite good, perhaps even some of the best ramen he ever had. His hunger caused him to wolf down the food in a very quick fashion. Having fulfilled his appetite he stood up causing the table and chair to disappear in a puff smoke.

"Now then Cicero can you get me out of here? Preferably without encountering any hungry predators." There was another puff of smoke as Cicero changed his outfit to that of a khaki uniform with a strange hat. Additionally his pitchfork was replaced with a machete.

" **That I can do, follow me Master."**

They made good time having arrived at the gate in half the time it took Naruto to get there, and without encountering animals too.

Looking at the gate Naruto asked Cicero "Now then, how do I summon you?"

" **Simply say my name with the intent to summon and I shall appear, master"**

"I see." He handed his demonic grimoire to Cicero and said "Keep this book with you at all times and, uh," A thought popped into his head. "Get me some chakra paper by tomorrow morning."

" **It shall be done master. When you desire your book back say it's name and it shall appear."**

With that Cicero disappeared in a puff smoke.

When he arrived at his house he saw that the lights were still on. Given that his parents were probably still up he decided to enter through the front door. He walked in, no one was immediately there, though he could hear the sounds of household life.

Walking past the door that lead to his father's study he noticed that the door was creaked open just enough so that he could he see his father inside. On a whim he went into the room.

"Hello father." Minato not bothering to look up from whatever paperwork he was doing said "Uh, hi, Naruto do you need something?"

Not satisfied with his father's inattentive answer he thought _'Pah, he is the same as always; I will make him acknowledge me whether he wants to or not!'_ Concealing his inner turmoil he simply stated "Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I'm home." He left before his father could respond.

Walking by the dining room he saw Mito helping Hime with some academy homework. Having noticed him, Mito called out to him, got up, and began to approach Naruto. It was at this point that Naruto became cognizant of a pressure in the back head that increased as Mito became closer. _'Huh that's strange.'_

With the distance between them closed Mito said "Where were you during dinner?"

"Training."

Mito exclaimed "You better start showing up to dinner or I'll drag you from your training, -ttebayo!"

"I will try, ok?" he lied.

Apparently satisfied with she went back to Hime who by now was demanding Mito's attention. As Mito's receded from his presence so did the sensation in his head. Naruto pondered _'That feeling feels familiar, where have I felt it before?'_ Thinking of the past day the answered suddenly occurred to him _'Agares! I felt it when I was talking with Agares. Same with Lucifer too. It seems I get this feeling anytime I'm in close proximity with a demon. The question is why am I getting this feeling with Mito? Am I feeling the Kyuubi? I will need to figure out what's causing this.'_

Having made his up to his room he sat at his desk and in a soft and in a quiet voice he spoke "Lexicon Dæmoniurm." The book materialized in a puff of smoke. He opened the book and began to study it. Unfortunately for Naruto an hour of study did not produce much, other than a single sentence and the means to summon someone who could help him. That someone being Baal Berith; the demon would answer his calls for a summon if he slaughtered a black hen at a crossroad on a Monday night. Luckily for him tomorrow would be a Monday.

 _'I guess I will have to summon Baal Berith tomorrow and see what this whole thing is about. Well there nothing I can do about it tonight, best get some rest for tomorrow.'_

He closed the book which, sensing that it was no longer in use it disappeared in a puff of smoke. He got ready for bed, went to it, and after some tossing and turning fell asleep.

Naruto rose from his bed with excited for the prospect the day held. When he passed his desk he noticed several pieces of chakra paper laying on it. Unable to contain his curiosity he pick one up and passed some chakra through it. To his delight it split in two. _' Fuck yeah! I got the element Asuma-sensei has! I wonder if he will teach me some cool jutsus or maybe even how to use his trench knives?'_

After getting dressed and taking a shower he went down for breakfast. His mother was cooking as usual though unlike yesterday his entire family present. Having sit down Mito asked him. "What's with that grin on your face?"

In order to keep his cards close to his chest he decided to omit the fact that he intended to train in nature transformation Naruto replied "Nothing important, I just realized me and Asuma-sensei have a common interest."

Mito huffed and said "I wish Kakashi-sensei had interests other than being late and that pervy book of his." This prompted an interjection by his father who began telling a story about Kakashi's in his youth; as Naruto cared little for the man or his father's stories he tuned out his father and eat his breakfast.

Arriving at Training Ground 17 Naruto found that he was the second to arrive with Shikamaru being the first, who was resting on a branch of a nearby tree. Naruto approached the tree and then jumped to a neighboring branch. Shikamaru acknowledged his arrival with a glance and a "Troublesome."

Assuming the statement was directed at his pallor Naruto replied "I'm fine, It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Silence was Shikamaru's answer. Naruto let that silence hang in the air. In an attempt to alleviate the monotony of waiting for his comrades Naruto decided to join in Shikamaru's sky gazing.

Soon enough the rest of Team Asuma had assembled in the training ground. Ino as usual was too busy screeching something about gaining the love of Sasuke to notice his paleness. Choji like Ino, was preoccupied as well, though with chips instead of a crush.

Asuma on the other hand was not so easily distracted "Hey Naruto you feel good enough to train? You're pretty pale."

"Nah I'm fine." He pulled out some chakra paper "However I have some something to show you." He channeled some chakra into the paper; it split into two. Asuma's look of concern melted into a grin.

"Hah! I knew I was right in picking you as Team 10's fourth man!"

"So I was wondering if you could teach me some wind jutsus and maybe eventually your trench knives?"

He looked down towards the ground, searching for something. Having found what he was looking for, a leaf as it turned out, he picked it up and handed it to Naruto and said "Clasp the leaf between your hands and cut it in half using chakra"

He sat down with his back propped up against the trunk. He go started on his assignment, however he quickly found out that the task was easier said than done. Even after four frustrating hours of trial and error the leaf was only cut halfway through. At first Naruto tried to force his chakra to cut the leaf, however that did not produce any results. He threw up his arms in a sign of exasperation when a thought popped into his head.

 _'Perhaps I should try honing the chakra.'_

His intuition paid off. Naruto next attempt at cutting the leaf produced a small cut. Having finally seen some measure of success his morale improved and he redoubled his efforts. Soon enough the leaf was completely cut. He grabbed some leaves laying nearby. The second leaf was cut much easier, the next leaf was even easier, the next one after that was cut with little effort. Having mastered the task he was asked to perform he stood up and stretched his arms. A rumbling emanated from his stomach. This prompted him to glance up at the sun.

 _'Aww shit looks like we should be having lunch right about now. The time must've slipped past me while I was working on getting that damned leaf cut.'_

He was about to set out to rejoin his team when he noticed a large delicious looking apple hanging from a close-by branch.

 _'Huh all the times we've spent training out here and I hadn't realize this was an apple tree before.'_

Given the sheer convenience of it Naruto couldn't resist grabbing it and taking a bite.

 _ **'Like mother, like son.'**_

The voice was sweet, like honey. Nevertheless it caused Naruto to jump.

"Who the fuck are you!"

 _ **'Hush child and speak with your mind.'**_

 _'Who. Are. You.'_

 _ **'Who am I? Why that is an easy question to answer, for it is I, Belial, Angel of Enmity, Lord of Malevolence, Daeva of Lawlessness, King of Evil, Prince of Darkness, Baʿal of Arrogance, Viceroy of Hell, Infernal Ambassador to the Osmanlı Devleti, Accuser of Isaiah, Sultan**_ _ **of Assassins, Standard-bearer of Lucifer's Armies, Lord of Cocoliztli, Satan's Trumpeter, Suzerain of Tyrants, and so on.**_ _ **'**_

 _'That's a lot of titles you have, now mind telling me why the fuck you are here?'_

 _ **'Such insolence, I see Agares' Malediction is starting to take hold of you. As to why I am here, why I have come to witness Lucifer's newest peon do his duty.'**_

 _'What do you mean Agares' Malediction?'_

 _ **'Agares delights in making mortals blaspheme and irreverent towards their betters; that was his price for your command of the language of your grimoire.'**_

Naruto withheld his concern about this revelation and instead asked _'You still haven't answered why you are here.'_

 _ **'As I said I have come to witness and perhaps I will aid you. Do not worry as the covenant you have made with Lucifer prevents me from possessing you fully and enables you to cast me out when you wish. '**_

 _'How does my pact with Lucifer prevent you from possessing me?'_

 _ **'Lucifer does not like it when people temper with his property. In his role as the Prince of Pride he tends to take such transgressions rather personally. Regardless, I grow tired of this interrogation, so I will direct you to a situation that requires your attention. Your brother is in trouble, and not the usual kind; be a good older brother and rescue him.'**_

Sighing Naruto and began running out of the training ground. _**'**_ _How the fuck am I supposed to find Taichi at this time of day?_ _ **'**_

 _ **'Do not worry I will guide you to him.'**_

Having came to a crossroads Naruto looked one way and then other; acting on what seemed to be gut instinct he made a left. Ducking and weaving through the people using the road, ignoring the occasional expletive thrown his way he encountered an intersection. Again following gut instinct he made right. This process of making seemingly random turns continued for a few minutes when he came across his brother and Konohamru.

As Belial said his brother was indeed in trouble, being held up by a ninja (from Suna judging by his headband) he did not recognize. Konohamru was in not much better state having been knocked to the ground. Looking at the shinobi holding up his brother Naruto noticed that the interloper was not alone, with him was a kunoichi. In addition to the two ninjas he now faced he noticed that pressure in the back of his head returned. His left hand which was hovering over his kunai poach twitched ever so slightly. Returning his gaze back onto his brother he noticed that the Suna nin had his hand in a fist with the intent to strike his brother.

Finally Naruto spoke "Stop that or face the consequences."

 _'Hopefully I can talk our way out of this, I'd rather not fight solo against two Suna ninja plus whatever that presence is.'_

 _ **'Do you not have a Jinn bound to you? Summon him to help win your battles.'**_

 _'You mean Cicero? I could but I want to keep existence a secret for now.'_

The ninja finally noticing Naruto's presence he asked "Can't someone teach a punk to respect their elders?" Noticing his lack of color he added "What's someone as sick you going to do anyway?"

"Oh it's not what _I'm_ going to do, it's what our anbu is going to do when they find out you assaulted the son of the Hokage plus the grandson of the last one."

The unknown ninja holding Taichi dropped his captive, who ran to his friend and dragged him by the collar to behind Naruto. The girl besides the unknown ninja went on a tirade about inter-village diplomatic relations.

 _'Heh she's kinda cute'_

 _ **'Then slay the two, ravage her, and take what is rightfully yours from her.'**_

Lurid visions of doing exactly that flashed through his head. If he had any blood he would've blushed. Before he could contemplate that line of thought any further he felt the pressure in his head increased rapidly, Naruto reacted by twisting his body and throwing three kunai to his right. They would've struck true were it not for the sand that intercepted the projectiles at the last possible instant.

 _'Sand? The fuck?'_

The target of Naruto's intercepted kunai was a another Suna ninja. There was a flash of surprise on his face, but his countenance quickly returned to a wall of indifference. Facing Naurto he pointed and asked "You, what's your name?"

"Naruto Namikaze, and you?"

"Gaara, I'll be watching you Naruto Namikaze." He turned to address his fellow Suna ninjas "Come Temari and Kankuro before you embarrass our village any further."

 _'What's with that guy?'_

 _ **'You should not be asking what's with him, but rather what is in him. In which case the answer is Shukaku'**_

 _'Shukaku?'_

 **'He is what you call a Biju, perhaps the most annoying of the lot.'**

 _'You knew Shukaku?'_

 _ **'Yes, I met him once centuries ago when he was being worshiped as a god by the Misri people. Inquire to Baal Berith if you want to know more.'**_

 _'Great another Jinchuriki I gotta deal with.'_

 _ **'As I said ask Baal Berith, he'll have a solution to your Jinchuriki problem.'**_

Naruto was broken out of his dialogue with the Angel of Enmity by his brother who was tugging at his sleeve and saying his name. He remarked "You know you're just like Mito when you do that."

"Uhhh, sure, why don't I take you to Ichiraku's and you can tell me how you pissed off two Suna ninjas."

The trip to Ichiraku's was short. As they made their way to the famed ramen stand Naruto engaged in some meaningless small talk about the boys' day. Meanwhile Naruto noticed the telltale signs that his brother's anbu protection detail had returned.

 _'Finally, it would be real fucking shame if something happened to the grandson of the Sandaime and the favorite son of the Yondaime.'_

Sitting down Naruto ordered some miso ramen and began eating. Between bites he asked "So what is it you did this time?"

Taichi gave a look of mock offense "We didn't do nothing. Why do you think we did something?"

"Well Suna ninja don't get pissed off for no reason and someone has to hold you accountable since father won't. Especially after you both sprayed graffiti all over Hokage monument, which in case you forgot, I had to help clean up as part of one long D-ranked mission."

There was a yelp as a masked ninja grabbed Taichi and ran off. As Naruto gave pursuit he thought to himself _'The shit I have to put up with.'_

Iruka Umino walked into a conference room despite his exhaustion he a grin on his face. He had a long and challenging day but it was successful nonetheless. "Hokage-sama I'm proud to report all of the Rookie 10 have passed the preliminary chunin exams."

Four of the six shinobi sited at the table at the center of the room showed signs of pride on their faces, one of the shinobi showed sign of gleeful anticipation on her face, and the final ninja betrayed no emotion on his face. Finally one of them spoke up "How did Naruto do? He ran off shortly before lunch and he didn't mention any sort of test when I caught up to him."

Iruka chuckled and scratched the back of his head "Well funny thing is, he was the only one to see through my disguise. I found him eating with Taichi so decided to nab him to test Naruto's reaction."

"Well, what was it?" asked Kakashi who didn't look up from the book he was reading.

"At first gave chase but he suddenly stopped, so I taunted him to save his brother. He asked me if the Hokage put me up to this since Taichi's anbu guards didn't jump in to defend him."

Asuma let out a puff of smoke and commentated "Heh that's Naruto alright, if any of the Rookie 10 get promoted it'll be him."

"Why so sure Asuma?" Kurenai asked.

"He may not be the smartest, have the most chakra, the fastest, or be the most accurate, but you know what he has over the rest of the rookie ten? He has a real killer instinct."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I took team 10 on a standard bandit clearing mission in order to get them their first kill. Ino bawled her eyes out for a few hours, Choji gorged on food to use as an emotional crutch, and Shikamaru vomited and paced about the house we were staying in. Whereas Naruto showed no signs of remorse. At first I thought that he might be bottling up his feelings so I asked him how he felt and he said: 'Why should I feel bad? It was either us or them and I simply chose them.' The way he said it, it was clear he was being sincere so I let him be. He acted normally for the rest of the mission and I have yet to see him act up."

Ibiki interjected "With that kind of mindset he'll go far."

Naruto looked at the piece of paper, it was a letter, written in gold ink and on fine silk paper from Baal Berith. After dealing with the "kidnapping attempt" on his brother he went to a secluded training ground to review the _Lexicon Dæmoniurm_ on the method needed to contact Baal Berith. The book mentioned that he would need to slaughter a chicken at a crossroads on a Monday night. He was about summon his familiar when Belial stated _**'As much as I would enjoy seeing you go out in the middle of nowhere and commit a wanton act of animal cruelty I am going give you a freebie. You can write a letter addressed Baal Berith written in chicken's blood and then burned in order to contact him.'**_ So he summoned and ordered Cicero to bring him the blood, brush, lighter, and paper needed. The familiar had just teleported in a puff of smoke when Asuma showed up. Asuma informed Naruto that he needed to sign a form if he wanted to participated in the upcoming chunin exams. He particularly ripped the form out of his teacher's hands and signed then and there. Naruto's sensei then quickly ran off mumbling something about a meeting with the Hokage.

As soon as Asuma was out of sight Cicero returned with the necessary supplies. The ritual simple enough and easily completed. Not a even a minute after burning the letter to a crisp there was a pop and the reply appeared out of thin air.

" _Dear Naruto_

 _I have received your missive regarding Shukaku and it's current jailer. Like all the other Biju, Shukaku (or Ichibi as you would call him) is not truly immortal as it was created as the result of the Sage of the Six Paths divided up the chakra of the Jubi. So presumably like it's progenitor soul can be transfigured to the point that it could be considered destroyed. In addition certain seals cause the Biju to die when its container perishes, however given the current state of the sealing arts in Suna it is unlikely the boy has the necessary seals. Like all the others beings in existence it can be cast into the Lake of Fire and killed unless the Melech Malchei Ha-M'lachim decides to intervenes. Whether or not such an intervention would take place in the case Shukaku or the other Biju is uncertain. But I digress killing the Ichibi is not in your interest or that of Lucifer. You can instead do what I would recommend, which would be exorcising the being from it's container and placing in it inside yourself. The covenant you have forged with Lucifer will prevent any permanent bond from forming so you may easily remove it when you wish. The covenant would also prevent the Ichibi from leaving you, effectively trapping itself inside you. Now you may be asking how to exorcise a biju from it's jinchūriki, well I have the answer: Summon Beelzebub and beseech him for the power to cast out demons and he shall grant it for a price. On the temporal side of things the you can use your wind chakra to easily cut through the container's sand armor while you perform the necessary steps to remove ._

 _Regarding your question on the pressure you have felt in the presence of the demons and the jinchūriki you have encountered: the sensation is called The Sinner's Paranoia which is a sixth sense of sorts that alerts you to the presence demons and certain other eldritch beings. It is a reaction most mortals have when they interact with demons on a regular basis. I suspect the rank of the demons you have met have exacerbated the paranoia in your case. While the ability to summon supernatural creates may seem useful I would advise that you do not become reliant on it as high ranking demons and angels can hide themselves from it's sight. On top of that at your level of skill development you cannot detect if your mind is being influenced by such a high ranking being._

 _\- Baal Berith, Archivist of Hell and Master of the Infernal Alliance"_

So that was the situation Naruto found himself in. He had the solution that dealt with Gaara, though at price having to summon yet another demon.

 _'Hey Belial do you think Beelzebub will let me exorcise demons?'_

 _ **'He will, though I suspect he will rope you into joining that club of his.'**_

Having been reassured by his demonic inhabitant he summoned _Lexicon Dæmoniurm_ to discover how to summon the Lord of the Flies. The method as it turned out was simple, a simple incantation, though with a single caveat: Beelzebub may strangle him to death if he was ever displeased during the course of the summoning.

Naruto examined his surroundings for any would be interlopers. The training ground appeared deserted. Still suspicious Naruto began to reconnoiter the training ground for any unwelcome surprises, looking high and low he failed to find anything unusual. Yet Naruto was still unsatisfied.

 _ **'You should not underestimate the ability of a demon of our caliber to completely and totally dominate the human mind. No mortal eye shall gaze upon this meeting without the consent of both myself and Beelzebub.'**_

Finally convinced no one would stumble onto the summoning he began shouting the incantation.

"BEELZEBUB, LUCIFER, MADILON, SOLYMO, SAROY, THEU, AMECLO SAGRAEL, PRAREDUN, VENITE, BEELZEBUTH, amen."

The last word was barely above a whisper. There was a horrible screeching noise as a portal opened up and a monster spewed forth. Naruto was unable to get a good look at the demon as accompanying the screech was a killing intent so terrible that he immediately collapsed onto his hands and knees. It's was the worst Naruto had ever felt. It was infinitely worse than the killing intent his father emitted when he discovered an Iwa ninja trying to kidnap the infant Hime. There was a terrible buzzing noise; Naruto could see flies bumble about out of the corner of his eyes. On top of all that there was a horrible stench, a mix of rotting corpses and feces. In all it made Naruto want to die to escape the horror of it all.

 _'No, I will not die like this!'_

Summoning all the willpower he had Naruto forced the contents of his stomach to stay while he slowly began to rise. As he rose the killing intent began recede, or at the very least become easier to deal with. When he finally stood straight he looked at the demon. Naruto was not sure what to expect but he did not imagine what he saw. The demon had the body of a man with the head of a fly. The demon in it's 7'10 glory was entirely naked with the body itself being extremely emaciated. It looked like the skin was just covering bone and nothing else. While the arms were human they were disproportionately long, ending around the knees. The hands too were alien with their bony appearance and 10 inch long head was that of a fly, other that it was completely normal for a fly save two characteristics. A rather long tongue covered in thin long wispy hairs hung out of the mouth. Flanking the mouth were two pincers ending in a sharp point that were made out of bone. The demon had 8 wings divided into two groups of four. The top group of wings situated on the shoulders were like that of a fly, they all had skulls and crossbones etched into them. The second group of wings which founds themselves opposite of the diaphragm were most unusual. They appeared to be enlarged versions of the pincers on Beelzebub's mouth; their function seemed to be more for combat than flying. The fact that they were covered in what appeared to be blood supported this theory. A slimy tail originated somewhere on the back and snaked it way down Beelzebub's left leg. Given Beelzebub's disrobed state Naruto could not helping glancing at the demon's genitals, they were hermaphroditic in nature.

" **Who dares summon me, the Lord of the Flies, and Prince of Gluttony?"**

The voice of the demon was hoarse and extremely feeble which meant it did not carry very far.

"I Naruto Namikaze, have summoned you. I need your help."

" **Tell me son of man, what do you ask of me?"**

"There is a Biju by the name Shukaku, I was told you could grant me the power to exorcise it from it's Jinchuriki."

" **Yes exorcising demons and other lesser creatures is my domain. Son of man, I shall grant you your request, on two conditions."**

 _'There is always a catch.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

" **Indeed there always is. You shall have the power to cast out demons at will but for Biju I demand a sacrifice of one soul of your kind for each tail of the beast. As for the second condition I ask that you join an infernal knightly order headed by myself called the Order of the Fly."**

"What would my be responsibilities if I were to join the Order of the Fly?"

" **As you will start off with the rank of footman you shall have no regular duties. I however will call on you from time to time to perform tasks that need completed which upon completion you shall be rewarded handsomely. So, what shall it be? Will you accept?"**

Naruto mulled it over _'It's not like I got much of a choice and he is not asking for much.'_

"Very well I accept."

" **Good."**

Beelzebub conjured a coin in between his fingers and then tossed it to Naruto, who caught it. The coin was made of gold and had a symbol of a fly on the obverse with a skull and crossbones on the reverse.

" **Keep it to identity yourself as a member of our most infamous and prestigious order. In addition as a member of the Order of the Fly you may summon my flies to assist you in combat. For convenience sake I have allowed you to summon the flies using the summoning justsu of your people, consider yourself lucky."**

Scratching the back of his head Naruto said "Uhh Thanks."

" **Before I depart this realm I have one last gift for you."**

With a flick of Beelzebub's wrist a small portal opened and a weapon emerged. It was a polearm with a length of six feet. It had an ax head with a with a point on the back opposite of the ax. In addition it had a long spike on the top of the ax. Complimenting the spike was a sharp point on the bottom of a shaft. As soon as the halberd emerged from the portal it closed.

" **This is the standard arm of the Infernal Legions. The shaft is made out of peridexion wood and the head is forged out of adamantine tempered in the blood of innocents. It is useful for killing those that dare oppose you."**

Beelzebub grabbed the weapons and thrust it into the ground.

" **Our dealings today have been most profitable; I look forward to when we will meet again. Now go forth and preach my name, when necessary use words."**

With that Beelzebub stepped back into the portal from wince he came. When the portal closed Naruto released a long a sigh of relief.

 _ **'You handled that quite well.'**_ Belial commented.

 _'What the fuck do you mean? I collapsed when he came through that portal.'_

 _ **'Yes and his presence is known to cause apoplexy in lesser men. And hey it was worth it, you got the equivalent of a summoning contract and an infernal weapon.'**_

Speaking of the weapon Naruto turned towards it. The halberd was still implanted in the ground where Beelzebub had left it. The adamantine head was a metallic gray and reflected some of the sun's light. The shaft was a glossy dark black. He grabbed the polearm; there was jolt of what felt like electricity that raced up his arm and ended in his head.

 _'The shit was that?'_

 _ **'That would be the weapons binding itself onto you. Now you will be able to summon and dismimss it at will. Furthermore bound demonic weapons when wielded by someone else cannot harm the person it is bound to. Infernal weapons can also have a demon tied to them, which greatly increases their lethality. This particular specimen can also have wind chakra channeled through it to increase it's cutting power enormously.'**_

 _'Huh that's pretty useful.'_

 _ **'Yes, Moloch always insures the Infernal Army gets the best of the best. Same for Leviathan and the Infernal Navy. Perhaps more so than Moloch, a holdover of from his human days most likely.'**_

 _'Leviathan was a human once?'_

 _ **'Yes and no, the nature of Leviathan is difficult for a mortal such as yourself to understand and I am not in the mood to fully explain it to you. If I were perhaps given a great enough sacrifice I might change my mind and explain the details fully. Now sufficed to say Leviathan is a union of two beings, one masculine the other feminine both acting with one will. The feminine being was once human, in fact she was the first woman ever created. Now my brave halberdier time for you to go home to get some food and rest, the exams start tomorrow!'**_

Naruto began to perambulate out of the training ground and unto the route that would take home. He was entirely preoccupied with thoughts of the days event and what tomorrow had in store for him. When he arrived at his house he shrugged off any attempt at small talk directed at him by his family and ate his dinner in silence. As soon as he took his last bite he went up to his room and laid down on his bed. Unfortunately for him that was when the nightmares began.

* * *

AN: Belial has quite a lot of titles, but I would too if my name meant worthlessness. Anyway I suspect some important people be meeting him in the flesh soon.


End file.
